Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters InsectKnight-EN-Anime-5D.png | Insect Knight MetalArmoredBug-EN-Anime-5D.png | Metal Armored Bug UshiOni-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ushi Oni TriHornedDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Tri-Horned Dragon TheBewitchingPhantomThief-EN-Anime-5D.png | The Bewitching Phantom Thief Dokuroyaiba-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dokuroyaiba FortuneFairyHikari-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Fairy Hikari HunterDragon-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Hunter Dragon FortuneFairyChee-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Fairy Chee FortuneFairySwee-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Fairy Swee VorseRaider-JP-Anime-5D.png | Vorse Raider ArchfiendSoldier-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Archfiend Soldier GeneWarpedWarwolf-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gene-Warped Warwolf HarpieGirl-JP-Anime-5D.png | Harpie Girl FortuneFairyHu-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Fairy Hu FortuneFairyAnn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Fairy Ann FortuneFairyEn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Fairy En GiantScorpionoftheTundra-JP-Anime-5D.png | Giant Scorpion of the Tundra NightmareScorpion-JP-Anime-5D.png | Nightmare Scorpion SkullStalker-JP-Anime-5D.png | Skull Servant Wetha-JP-Anime-5D.png | Wetha GiantFlea-JP-Anime-5D.png | Giant Flea Gokibore-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gokibore Anthrosaurus-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Anthrosaurus Effect Monsters SkullFlame-EN-Anime-5D.png | Skull Flame AssaultDog-EN-Anime-5D.png | Assault Dog SonicChick-EN-Anime-5D.png | Sonic Chick SpeedWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Warrior HandcuffsDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Handcuffs Dragon GuardDog-EN-Anime-5D.png | Guard Dog TacticalEspionageExpert-EN-Anime-5D.png | Tactical Espionage Expert MontageDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Montage Dragon JunkSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Junk Synchron MadArchfiend-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mad Archfiend GateBlocker-EN-Anime-5D.png | Gate Blocker Gonogo-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gonogo JutteFighter-JP-Anime-5D.png | Jutte Fighter ChainsawInsect-EN-Anime-5D.png | Chainsaw Insect ShieldWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Shield Warrior PinchHopper-EN-Anime-5D.png | Pinch Hopper DoomDozer-EN-Anime-5D.png | Doom Dozer TurboBooster-EN-Anime-5D.png | Turbo Booster NitroSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Nitro Synchron QuillboltHedgehog-EN-Anime-5D.png | Quillbolt Hedgehog TwinShieldDefender-EN-Anime-5D.png | Twin-Shield Defender BigPieceGolem-EN-Anime-5D.png | Big Piece Golem MediumPieceGolem-EN-Anime-5D.png | Medium Piece Golem SmallPieceGolem-EN-Anime-5D.png | Small Piece Golem DarkResonator-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Resonator SinisterSprocket-JP-Anime-5D.png | Sinister Sprocket GhostGardna-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ghost Gardna CabreraStone-EN-Anime-5D.png | Cabrera Stone CrystalSkull-EN-Anime-5D.png | Crystal Skull JiraiGumo-EN-Anime-5D.png | Jirai Gumo AshokaPillar-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ashoka Pillar GiantUshiOni-EN-Anime-5D.png | Giant Ushi Oni BurningSkullHead-EN-Anime-5D.png | Burning Skull Head SkullConductor-EN-Anime-5D.png | Skull Conductor TheKickMan-JP-Anime-5D.png | The Kick Man GreatPhantomThief-EN-Anime-5D.png | Great Phantom Thief IronChainRepairman-JP-Anime-5D.png | Iron Chain Repairman IronChainSnake-EN-Anime-5D.png | Iron Chain Snake TheUnhappyMaiden-EN-Anime-5D.png | The Unhappy Maiden ChaosriderGustaph-EN-Anime-5D.png | Chaosrider Gustaph MagicalMerchant-EN-Anime-5D.png | Magical Merchant IronChainBlaster-JP-Anime-5D.png | Iron Chain Blaster ChopmantheDesperateOutlaw-EN-Anime-5D.png | Chopman the Desperate Outlaw SandGambler-EN-Anime-5D.png | Sand Gambler GoeGoetheGallantNinja-EN-Anime-5D.png | Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja MatazatheZapper-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mataza the Zapper ExiledForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Exiled Force IronChainCoil-EN-Anime-5D.png | Iron Chain Coil KarateMan-JP-Anime-5D.png | Karate Man RubbleKing-JP-Anime-5D.png | Rubble King MachinaSniper-EN-Anime-5D.png | Machina Sniper SearchStriker-EN-Anime-5D.png | Search Striker PursuitChaser-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Pursuit Chaser HealingWaveGenerator-EN-Anime-5D.png | Healing Wave Generator Torapart-EN-Anime-5D.png | Torapart TurboSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Turbo Synchron MorphtronicMagnen-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Magnen Dreamsprite-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dreamsprite SpiritoftheBreeze-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spirit of the Breeze MorphtronicCelfon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Celfon MorphtronicDatatron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Datatron GiantOrc-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Giant Orc TrapReactorYFI-EN-Anime-5D.png | Trap Reactor・Y FI SpellReactorRE-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spell Reactor・RE SummonReactorSK-EN-Anime-5D.png | Summon Reactor・SK MorphtronicBoomboxen-EN-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Boomboxen GadgetHauler-EN-Anime-5D.png | Gadget Hauler FlyingFortressSKYFIRE-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Flying Fortress SKY FIRE MaskedKnightLV3-EN-Anime-5D.png | Masked Knight LV3 MaskedKnightLV5-EN-Anime-5D.png | Masked Knight LV5 WallofIvy-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wall of Ivy CopyPlant-EN-Anime-5D.png | Copy Plant MaskedKnightLV7-EN-Anime-5D.png | Masked Knight LV7 LordPoison-JP-Anime-5D.png | Lord Poison SkullBase-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Skull Base SupersonicSkullFlame-EN-Anime-5D.png | Supersonic Skull Flame MorphtronicClocken-JP-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Clocken MorphtronicRadion-JP-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Radion SunnyPixie-EN-Anime-5D.png | Sunny Pixie SymmetryRorschach-EN-Anime-5D.png | Symmetry Rorschach Kuribon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Kuribon FairyKingTruesdale-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fairy King Truesdale IdotheSupremeMagicalForce-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ido the Supreme Magical Force SunlightUnicorn-EN-Anime-5D.png | Sunlight Unicorn FortressWarrior-JP-Anime-5D.png | Massive Warrior BlackSalvo-EN-Anime-5D.png | Black Salvo Tuningware-EN-Anime-5D.png | Tuning Supporter VioletWitch-JP-Anime-5D.png | Violet Witch PhoenixianClusterAmaryllis-EN-Anime-5D.png | Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis AgentofHatred-EN-Anime-5D.png | Agent of Hatred PhoenixianSeed-EN-Anime-5D.png | Phoenixian Seed MadProfiler-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mad Profiler MindonAir-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mind on Air TwilightRoseKnight-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Twilight Rose Knight TurretWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Turret Warrior DarkVerger-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dark Verger RoseTentacles-EN-Anime-5D.png | Rose Tentacles ShieldWing-EN-Anime-5D.png | Shield Wing Twin-SwordMarauder-JP-Anime-5D.png | Twin-Sword Marauder DarkTinker-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dark Tinker HyperSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.png | Hyper Synchron BladeKnight-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Blade Knight BlizzardLizard-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blizzard Lizard DarkTunerCatastrogue-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Tuner Catastrogue WarmWorm-JP-Anime-5D.png | Warm Worm ViceDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Vice Dragon StrongWindDragon-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Strong Wind Dragon ShieldWorm-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Shield Worm TrapEater-EN-Anime-5D.png | Trap Eater DarkTunerChaosRogue-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue BlackwingSiroccotheDawn-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn BlackwingGaletheWhirlwind-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind BlackwingBoratheSpear-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Blackwing - Bora the Spear GateBlocker2-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gate Blocker 2 GateDefender-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gate Defender DarkEradicatorWarlock-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Dark Eradicator Warlock ArchfiendGeneral-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Archfiend General InfernityArchfiend-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Archfiend DarkTunerNightmareHand-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand InfernityGuardian-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Guardian InfernityBeast-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Beast RockstoneWarrior-JP-Anime-5D.png | Rockstone Warrior GoblinAttackForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Goblin Attack Force InfernityDwarf-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Dwarf InfernityDestroyer-EN-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Destroyer LevelWarrior-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Level Warrior EarthboundImmortalCcapacApu-JP-Anime-5D.png | Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu EbonMagicianCurran-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ebon Magician Curran GamblerofLegend-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gambler of Legend ThunderNyanNyan-JP-Anime-5D.png | Thunder Nyan Nyan WhiteMagicianPikeru-JP-Anime-5D.png | White Magician Pikeru HeavyMechSupportPlatform-JP-Anime-5D.png | Heavy Mech Support Platform Krebons-JP-Anime-5D.png | Krebons PsychicSnail-JP-Anime-5D.png | Psychic Snail MorphtronicRemoten-JP-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Remoten PsychicCommander-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Psychic Commander TelekineticShocker-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Telekinetic Shocker FortuneLadyEarth-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Fortune Lady Earth FortuneLadyLight-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Fortune Lady Light FortuneLadyFire-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Fortune Lady Fire FortuneLadyWind-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Lady Wind MindProtector-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Mind Protector ReptileGorgon-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Reptilianne Gorgon EarthboundImmortalCcarayhua-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua StormCaller-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Storm Caller EarthboundImmortalAsllapiscu-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu Gigaplant-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gigaplant EvilThorn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Evil Thorn HedgeGuard-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hedge Guard JesterConfit-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Jester Confit JesterLord-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Jester Lord CockroachKnight-JP-Anime-5D.png | Cockroach Knight BlackwingBlizzardtheFarNorth-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North DarkTunerSpiderCocoon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon DarkSpider-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dark Spider RoadSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Road Synchron GroundSpider-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ground Spider EarthboundImmortalUru-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Earthbound Immortal Uru TurboRocket-JP-Anime-5D.png | Turbo Rocket ApeMagician-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Magician Ape ApeFighter-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Fighter Ape DarkTunerDarkApe-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Dark Tuner Dark Ape MorphtronicMagnenBar-JP-Anime-5D.png | Morphtronic Magnen Bar DancingFairy-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dancing Fairy EarthboundImmortalCusillu-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Earthbound Immortal Cusillu Regulus-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Regulus BlackwingShuratheBlueFlame-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame BlackwingVayutheEmblemofHonor-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor BlackwingFanetheSteelChain-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain DivingExploder-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Diving Exploder BlackwingElphintheRaven-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Elphin the Raven BlackwingMistraltheSilverShield-JP-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield DDCrow-JP-Anime-5D.png | D.D. Crow DarkseaRescue-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Darksea Rescue DarkTunerDoomSubmarine-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Dark Tuner Doom Submarine DarkseaFloat-JP-Anime-5D.png | Darksea Float EarthboundImmortalChacuChallhua-JP-Anime-5D.png | Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua LuminousSoldier-JP-Anime-5D.png | Luminous Soldier InfernityNecromancer-JP-Anime-5D.png | Infernity Necromancer MaxWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Max Warrior StardustXiaolong-JP-Anime-5D.png | Stardust Xiaolong MajesticDragon-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Majestic Dragon QuickdrawSynchron-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Quickdraw Synchron LevelEater-JP-Anime-5D.png | Level Eater ZeroGardna-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Zero Gardna FortuneLadyWater-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Lady Water FortuneLadyDark-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Lady Dark PowerSupplier-JP-Anime-5D.png | Power Supplier OgreoftheScarletSorrow-JP-Anime-5D.png | Crying Ogre BattleFader-JP-Anime-5D.png | Battle Fader ReptilianneServant-JP-Anime-5D.png | Reptilianne Servant WitchoftheBlackRose-JP-Anime-5D.png | Witch of the Black Rose DragonQueenofTragicEndings-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings RoseFairy-JP-Anime-5D.png | Rose Fairy ReptilianneGardna-JP-Anime-5D.png | Reptilianne Gardna OracleoftheSun-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Oracle of the Sun FireAntAscator-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Fire Ant Ascator WeepingIdol-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Weeping Idol DarkTunerDarkGoddessWitaka-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka MagicHoleGolem-JP-Anime-5D.png | Magic Hole Golem EarthboundImmortalWiraqochaRasca-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca DebrisDragon-JP-Anime-5D.png | Debris Dragon Ritual Monsters Lycanthrope-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Lycanthrope Fusion Monsters KaiserDragon-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Kaiser Dragon MultiplePieceGolem-JP-Anime-5D.png | Multiple Piece Golem RareFish-JP-Anime-5D.png | Rare Fish Synchro Monsters RedDragonArchfiend-EN-Anime-5D.png | Red Dragon Archfiend JunkWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Junk Warrior' StardustDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Stardust Dragon GoyoGuardian-EN-Anime-5D.png | Goyo Guardian NitroWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.png | Nitro Warrior IronChainDragon-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Iron Chain Dragon BlackRoseDragon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Black Rose Dragon AncientFairyDragon-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Ancient Fairy Dragon DarkStrikeFighter-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Dark Strike Fighter ArmoryArm-EN-Anime-5D.png | Armory Arm ExploderDragonwing-EN-Anime-5D.png | Exploder Dragonwing BlackwingArmorMaster-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Blackwing Armor Master PowerToolDragon-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Power Tool Dragon ThoughtRulerArchfiend-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Thought Ruler Archfiend MagicalAndroid-JP-Anime-5D.png | Magical Android BlackwingArmedWing-EN-Anime-5D.png | Blackwing Armed Wing RoadWarrior-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Road Fighter TurboCannon-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Turbo Booster Cannon Blackwing-SilverwindtheAscendant-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant MajesticStarDragon-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Majestic Star Dragon MajesticRedDragon-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Majestic Red Dragon SunDragonInti-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Sun Dragon Inti JunkArcher-JP-Anime-5D.png | Junk Archer Dark Synchro Monsters FrozenFitzgerald-EN-Anime-5D.png | Frozen Fitzgerald DarkDiviner-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Diviner Hundred-EyesDragon-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Hundred Eyes Dragon UndergroundArachnid-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Underground Arachnid ZemantheApeKing-JP-Anime-5D.png | Zeman the Ape King DarkFlattop-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dark Flattop MoonDragonQuilla-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Moon Dragon Quilla Token Monsters GiftFiendToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Gift Fiend Token GadgetToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Gadget Token RoseToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Rose Token UltimateFlareToken-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ultimate Flare Token IvyToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Ivy Token WormToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Worm Token GhostToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Ghost Token ReptilianneToken-JP-Anime-5D-NC.jpg | Reptilianne Token SpiderToken-JP-Anime-5D.png | Spider Token Spell Cards SpeedWorld-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed World DoubleSummon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Double Summon SpeedSpellVisionWind-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Vision Wind RetributionoftheAntLion-EN-Anime-5D.png | Retribution of the Ant Lion InsectCostume-EN-Anime-5D.png | Insect Costume FightingSpirit-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fighting Spirit DominoEffect-EN-Anime-5D.png | Domino Effect SpeedSpellSonicBuster-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Sonic Buster SpeedSpellDashPilfer-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer SpeedSpellSpeedFusion-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Speed Fusion SpeedSpellSilverContrails-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Silver Contrails SpeedSpellTheEndoftheStorm-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - The End of the Storm PiriReisMap-EN-Anime-5D.png | Piri Reis Map Stonehenge-EN-Anime-5D.png | Stonehenge CostDown-EN-Anime-5D.png | Cost Down SpiritMask-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spirit Mask TriangleO-EN-Anime-5D.png | Triangle O CurseReflectionDoll-EN-Anime-5D.png | Curse Reflection Doll NoblemanofCrossout-EN-Anime-5D.png | Nobleman of Crossout NightmaresSteelcage-EN-Anime-5D.png | Nightmare's Steelcage StimPack-EN-Anime-5D.png | Stim-Pack PsychicCyclone-EN-Anime-5D.png | Psychic Cyclone PoisonChain-EN-Anime-5D.png | Poison Chain UnitedWeStand-EN-Anime-5D.png | United We Stand ParalyzingChain-EN-Anime-5D.png | Paralyzing Chain PoisonoftheOldMan-EN-Anime-5D.png | Poison of the Old Man ReversalQuiz-EN-Anime-5D.png | Reversal Quiz DarkRoomofNightmare-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dark Room of Nightmare AxeofDespair-EN-Anime-5D.png | Axe of Despair GoblinThief-EN-Anime-5D.png | Goblin Thief TheSecretoftheBandit-EN-Anime-5D.png | The Secret of the Bandit Reload-EN-Anime-5D.png | Reload PotofAvarice-EN-Anime-5D.png | Pot of Avarice MysticalSpaceTyphoon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mystical Space Typhoon SpeedSpellReactorPod-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Reactor Pod SpeedSpellRapidShotwing-JP-Anime-5D-NC.png | Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing Factoryof100Machines-EN-Anime-5D.png | Factory of 100 Machines Scapegoat-EN-Anime-5D.png | Scapegoat GadgetBox-EN-Anime-5D.png | Gadget Box CardRotator-EN-Anime-5D.png | Card Rotator StarBlast-EN-Anime-5D.png | Star Blast MagicalMallet-EN-Anime-5D.png | Magical Mallet Twister-JP-Anime-5D.png | Twister LevelUp-EN-Anime-5D.png | Level Up! BlackGarden-EN-Anime-5D.png | Black Garden SeedofDeception-EN-Anime-5D.png | Seed of Deception TheWarriorReturningAlive-EN-Anime-5D.png | The Warrior Returning Alive MarkoftheRose-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mark of the Rose VengefulServant-EN-Anime-5D.png | Vengeful Servant GloryShield-EN-Anime-5D.png | Glory Shield SpeedSpellSummonSpeeder-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Summon Speeder SpeedSpellAcceleratorDraw-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Accelerator Draw SpeedSpellGapStorm-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Gap Storm SwordsofRevealingLight-EN-Anime-5D.png | Swords of Revealing Light AncientForest-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ancient Forest ImmortalHomeostasis-EN-Anime-5D.png | Immortal Homeostasis SpiritContamination-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spirit Contamination EmergencyAssistance-EN-Anime-5D.png | Emergency Assistance HornoftheUnicorn-EN-Anime-5D.png | Horn of the Unicorn WaveofIllIntent-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wave of Ill Intent HealingWind-EN-Anime-5D.png | Healing Wind SpeedSpellZeroReverse-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Zero Reverse SpeedSpellSynchroReturn-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Synchro Return MindMonster-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mind Monster DestructionInsurance-EN-Anime-5D.png | Destruction Insurance LightlowProtection-EN-Anime-5D.png | Lightlow Protection JunkBarrage-EN-Anime-5D.png | Junk Barrage IvyShackles-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ivy Shackles PreventionStar-EN-Anime-5D.png | Prevention Star MagicPlanter-EN-Anime-5D.png | Magic Planter SpeedSpellOverboost-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Speed Spell - Overboost SpeedSpellFinalAttack-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Final Attack Tuning-EN-Anime-5D.png | Tuning IceMirror-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ice Mirror DeSynchro-JP-Anime-5D.png | De-Synchro OneforOne-EN-Anime-5D.png | One for One DrainStrike-EN-Anime-5D.png | Drain Strike MindTrust-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mind Trust WormBait-EN-Anime-5D.png | Worm Bait Megamorph-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Megamorph BookofEclipse-JP-Anime-5D.png | Book of Eclipse SpeedSpellAngelBaton-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Angel Baton SpeedSpellPowerBaton-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Spell - Power Baton HHeatedHeart-JP-Anime-5D.png | H - Heated Heart SecondCoinToss-JP-Anime-5D.png | Second Coin Toss JunkBox-JP-Anime-5D.png | Junk Box DoubleToolC&D-JP-Anime-5D.png | Double Tool C&D Psi-Station-JP-Anime-5D.png | Psi-Station UnacceptableResult-JP-Anime-5D.png | Unacceptable Result LuckLoan-JP-Anime-5D.png | Luck Loan MiracleStone-JP-Anime-5D.png | Miracle Stone EmergencyTeleport-JP-Anime-5D.png | Emergency Teleport Psychokinesis-JP-Anime-5D.png | Psychokinesis FutureVisions-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Future Visions SavageColosseum-JP-Anime-5D.png | Savage Colosseum FieldBarrier-JP-Anime-5D.png | Field Barrier AttackPheromones-JP-Anime-5D.png | Attack Pheromones MoltingEscape-JP-Anime-5D.png | Molting Escape ReptilianneSpawn-JP-Anime-5D.png | Reptilianne Spawn Teleport-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Teleport PrematureBurial-EN-Anime-5D.png | Premature Burial ClosedPlantGate-JP-Anime-5D.png | Closed Plant Gate ThornofMalice-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Thorn of Malice ReleaseRestraintWave-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Release Restraint Wave HalfShut-JP-Anime-5D.png | Half Shut WonderClover-JP-Anime-5D.png | Wonder Clover SilverWing-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Silver Wing CardofDistrain-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Distrain Card SpiritBurner-JP-Anime-5D.png | Spirit Burner SpiderWeb-JP-Anime-5D.png | Spider Web AdvanceDraw-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Advance Draw Trap Cards ScrapIronScarecrow-EN-Anime-5D.png | Scrap-Iron Scarecrow EquipShot-EN-Anime-5D.png | Equip Shot BackupSoldier-EN-Anime-5D.png | Backup Soldier Wiretap-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wiretap GracefulRevival-EN-Anime-5D.png | Graceful Revival ShadowSpell-EN-Anime-5D.png | Shadow Spell BrokenBlocker-EN-Anime-5D.png | Broken Blocker SlipStream-EN-Anime-5D.png | Slip Stream DefenseDraw-EN-Anime-5D.png | Defense Draw HarmoniaMirror-EN-Anime-5D.png | Harmonia Mirror Spacegate-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spacegate CounterattackBeacon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Counterattack Beacon MeteorStream-EN-Anime-5D.png | Meteor Stream SynchroDeflector-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Deflector RemoteRevenge-EN-Anime-5D.png | Remote Revenge PridefulRoar-EN-Anime-5D.png | Prideful Roar TrapHole-EN-Anime-5D.png | Trap Hole SpiderwebCastle-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spiderweb Castle TotemPole-EN-Anime-5D.png | Totem Pole MirrorForce-EN-Anime-5D.png | Mirror Force RevivalGift-EN-Anime-5D.png | Revival Gift LineageofDestruction-EN-Anime-5D.png | Lineage of Destruction Taunt-EN-Anime-5D.png | Taunt BattleMania-EN-Anime-5D.png | Battle Mania SoulAnchor-EN-Anime-5D.png | Soul Anchor CalloftheHaunted-EN-Anime-5D.png | Call of the Haunted JarofGreed-EN-Anime-5D.png | Jar of Greed NutrientZ-EN-Anime-5D.png | Nutrient Z Graverobber-EN-Anime-5D.png | Graverobber DustTornado-EN-Anime-5D.png | Dust Tornado Backfire-EN-Anime-5D.png | Backfire Gamble-EN-Anime-5D.png | Gamble ReverseTrap-EN-Anime-5D.png | Reverse Trap BlastingtheRuins-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Blasting the Ruins UrgentTuning-EN-Anime-5D.png | Urgent Tuning SynchroStrike-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Strike DiscordCounter-EN-Anime-5D.png | Discord Counter ConfusionChaff-EN-Anime-5D.png | Confusion Chaff PowerBind-EN-Anime-5D.png | Power Bind TerminalCountdown-EN-Anime-5D.png | Terminal Countdown Morphtransition-JP-Anime-5D.png | Morphtransition DamageSummon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Damage Summon DeltaReactor-EN-Anime-5D.png | Delta Reactor SakuretsuArmor-EN-Anime-5D.png | Sakuretsu Armor MartyrFlag-EN-Anime-5D.png | Martyr Flag LevelChange-EN-Anime-5D.png | Level Change Doppelganger-EN-Anime-5D.png | Doppelganger DesAccelerator-EN-Anime-5D.png | Des Accelerator SpeedBooster-EN-Anime-5D.png | Speed Booster ZeroGuard-EN-Anime-5D.png | Zero Guard AccelerationZone-EN-Anime-5D.png | Acceleration Zone GiveandTake-EN-Anime-5D.png | Give and Take LighttotheDepths-EN-Anime-5D.png | Light to the Depths GestaltTrap-JP-Anime-5D.png | Gestalt Trap OberonsPrank-EN-Anime-5D.png | Oberon's Prank PixieRing-EN-Anime-5D.png | Pixie Ring FairyWind-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fairy Wind ChariotPile-EN-Anime-5D.png | Chariot Pile FakeExplosion-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fake Explosion HiddenSoldiers-EN-Anime-5D.png | Hidden Soldiers WildTornado-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wasteland Tornado LimiterOverload-EN-Anime-5D.png | Limiter Break SynchroSpirits-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Spirits UltimateFlare-EN-Anime-5D.png | Ultimate Flare CrimeandPunishment-EN-Anime-5D.png | Crime and Punishment RoseFlame-EN-Anime-5D.png | Rose Flame RoseCurse-EN-Anime-5D.png | Rose Curse CursedIvy-EN-Anime-5D.png | Cursed Ivy CardDefense-EN-Anime-5D.png | Card Defense SpiritForce-EN-Anime-5D.png | Spirit Force WickedRebirth-EN-Anime-5D.png | Wicked Rebirth OverdoomLine-EN-Anime-5D.png | Overdoom Line CosmicBlast-EN-Anime-5D.png | Cosmic Blast SynchroBack-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Back TunersMind-EN-Anime-5D.png | Tuner's Mind SynchroBlast-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Blast PowerfulRebirth-EN-Anime-5D.png | Powerful Rebirth TunerCapture-EN-Anime-5D.png | Tuner Capture ShiningSilverForce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Shining Silver Force FiendCannon-EN-Anime-5D.png | Fiend Cannon DescendingLostStar-EN-Anime-5D.png | Descending Lost Star CrimsonFire-EN-Anime-5D.png | Crimson Fire SneakExploder-EN-Anime-5D.png | Sneak Exploder CrosslineCounter-EN-Anime-5D.png | Crossline Counter ThreateningRoar-EN-Anime-5D.png | Threatening Roar NightmareArchfiends-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Nightmare Archfiends RegretfulRebirth-EN-Anime-5D.png | Regretful Rebirth Intercept-JP-Anime-5D.png | Intercept DeltaCrow-AntiReverse-JP-Anime-5D.png | Delta Crow - Anti Reverse DefendersMind-JP-Anime-5D.png | Defender's Mind FullThrottle-JP-Anime-5D.png | Full Throttle SpeedEdge-JP-Anime-5D.png | Speed Edge LevelRetuner-JP-Anime-5D.png | Level Retuner EbonArrow-JP-Anime-5D.png | Ebon Arrow DepthAmulet-JP-Anime-5D.png | Depth Amulet ShardofHope-EN-Anime-5D.png | Shard of Hope HateBuster-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hate Buster SynchroDestructor-EN-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Destructor MiracleLocus-JP-Anime-5D.png | Miracle Locus DamageTranslation-EN-Anime-5D.png | Damage Translation ARivalAppears-JP-Anime-5D.png | A Rival Appears! CyberSummonBlaster-JP-Anime-5D.png | Cyber Summon Blaster HeroMedal-JP-Anime-5D.png | Hero Medal BattleTeleportation-JP-Anime-5D.png | Battle Teleportation TelepathicPower-JP-Anime-5D.png | Telepathic Power DimensionReversion-JP-Anime-5D.png | Dimension Reversion FortuneSlip-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fortune Slip RealizeDefense-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Realize Defense TruthReinforce-JP-Anime-5D.png | Reinforce Truth IronResolve-JP-Anime-5D.jpg | Iron Resolve DoomPetalCountdown-JP-Anime-5D.png | Doom Petal Countdown SynchroRing-JP-Anime-5D.png | Synchro Ring ImperialManners-JP-Anime-5D.png | Imperial Manners Discord-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Discord ImperialCustom-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Imperial Custom LatePenalty-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Late Penalty FakeFeather-JP-Anime-5D.png | Fake Feather TrapStun-EN-Anime-5D.jpg | Trap Stun RobbinGoblin-JP-Anime-5D.png | Robbin' Goblin AltaroftheBoundDeity-JP-Anime-5D.png | Altar of the Bound Deity OfferingstotheBoundDeity-JP-Anime-5D.png | Offerings to the Bound Deity SpiderEgg-JP-Anime-5D.png | Spider Egg 5D's